Radiant vs Gallantias
by Foxy Cherryraven
Summary: CH 2 Update. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bermusuhan sejak mereka debut di dunia hiburan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka bekolaborasi dalam drama terbaru mereka? dan terpaksa rekaman duet di album Sasuke berikutnya? RnR please, Don't Like Don't Read.
1. The New Radiant Girls

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei dan cerita ini saya adaptasi dari dunia K-pop yang penuh dengan girl band dan boy band. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi karena mungkin jalan pikir kita sama. Maaf sekali lagi ya...**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, Slight NaruSaku. Dan beberapa pairing yang akan muncul.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, abal-abal, ababil (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil van putih itu melaju kencang di jalanan kota Konoha. Sepertinya mobil keren ini sedang mengejar sesuatu atau sedang dikejar? Dan ternyata pemirsa, mobil van putih ini sedang di kejar-kejar oleh segerombolan paparazi yang mengendarakan motor. Kalau dibilang sih motor mereka butut sekali, hasil pinjaman malah. Tapi mereka tidak peduli sama sekali dan yang penting berita hot kali ini dapat menggemparkan dunia hiburan kota daun ini. Catat baik-baik: **Sabaku**** Temari,****leader ****the ****Radiant**** tertangkap ****basah ****sedang**** berkencan**** dengan ****pria**** berambut ****nanas.**** Siapakah**** pria ****tersebut?** Dan pasti itulah kepala berita infotaiment saat ini.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, kaa-san. Lihat apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kita seperti sedang syuting film action!" ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sedang meruntuki kebodohan kaa-sannya. Hah? Kenapa kaa-san? Sedangkan yang tertuduh hanya gigit jari sambil menatap layar televisi yang tersedia di dalam van tersebut.

"Pemirsa...apakah yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Temari, the leader of Radiant? Siapakah lelaki nanas tersebut!" ucap host sebuah acara gosip infotaiment dengan gaya lebaynya dalam penyampaian berita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin Rose. Hah, siapa pula ini?

"Diam kau setan merah, dia bukan nanas!" teriak Temari dengan tiba-tiba sambil membela pria tersebut. "Sudahlah, Temari-neechan. Percuma saja buat ribut-ribut toh dia tidak tahu kau mencak-mencak seperti orang gila disini" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang mata dan jari-jari lentiknya masih sibuk dengan benda kotak bewarna hitam. Sepertinya dia lebih tertarik dengan benda itu ketimbang leadernya yang sedang dilanda kepanikan tingkat akut. Sedangkan dua pengikut dengan rambut pirang dan biru tua hanya bisa mengangguk setuju sambil menikmati teh poci(?) mereka.

**Freeze...**

The Radiant, apakah kalian tahu siapa mereka? Mereka yang sudah sangat terkenal sampai-sampai menjadi target utama para paparazi ini adalah sebuah grup girlband asuhan Ny. Tsunade, Senju Entertaiment. Girlband yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, bukan disana saja melainkan di Suna, Iwa, Kumo dan kota dan negara lainnya. Mereka memporak-porandakan panggung hiburan dengan gaya mereka yang terkesan cool, seksi, dan manis. Dengan single pertama mereka yang langsung merangkak naik di chart-chart tertentu mengalahkan band, solo singer dan girlband-boyband lainnya. Sungguh terlalu. Inilah member dari The Radiant...

**Name: Sabaku Temari**

**DOB: 23th August 1991 (20 years old)**

**Position: Leader, Sub-Vocal, Dancer.**

Temari adalah member paling tua diantara keempat member lainnya. Dia memiliki sifat yang keras kepala dan sedikit cerewet. Temari dipanggil Kaa-san karena ia seorang leader yang bertanggung jawab dan tegas. Alasan lain dipanggil Kaa-san karena hampir semua hal-hal di asrama dialah yang mengatur dan lagi cerewetnya pun sama dengan ibu-ibu. Temari mewakili warna Kuning. Sekarang ini ia kuliah di Konoha International University jurusan Sinematografi. Rumor beredar kalau Temari sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Nara Shikamaru, seorang DJ terkenal di Konoha yang satu universitas dengannya. Debut awal Temari adalah sebagai model majalah gaLs yang tak lain adalah majalah produksi percetakan keluarga Sabaku. Gadis ini memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang juga menginjakan kaki di dunia hiburan.

**Name: Hwang Tenten**

**DOB: 9th March 1992 (19 years old)**

**Position: Sub-Vocal, Lead Dancer.**

Tenten adalah member yang tomboy dan memiliki hobi yang sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Yakni berlatih tinju, namun kegiatan itu terhenti sejak Tenten mengikuti audisi pencari bakat yang diadakan oleh Senju Entertaiment. Ia mengalahkan 5000 peserta dengan dancernya yang luar biasa dan energik. Tenten mewakili warna Jingga. Tenten yang sekarang ini kuliah di Konoha University of Art jurusan Visual Art. Dia anak tunggal dan keluarganya memiliki restoran China di kawasan China Town. Debut awalnya menjadi pemeran pembantu dalan sebuah film yang berperan sebagai wujud masa kecil Yuren dalam film The Brave Girl.

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**DOB: 28th March 1992 (19 years old)**

**Position: Main Vocal, Main Dancer, Lead Rapper**

Sakura adalah member yang sedikit pendiam dan irit bicara namun disaat tertentu ia bisa menjadi aktif berbicara dan terkesan tajam. Hobinya yang paling dominan adalah bermain PSP hampir setiap hari. Terkadang ia sangat jahil jika sudah bersama dengan Ino. Selain irit bicara, dia terbilang cuek terhadap penampilan dan selalu saja terkena omelan Ino yang secara seorang fashionista. Sakura sama tomboy-nya dengan Tenten. Sakura kuliah di Konoha International University jurusan Sinematografi. Sakura mewakili warna Merah. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki dan ayahnya seorang pemimpin perusahan mobil terbesar di Konoha. Dan ibunya adalah seorang model papan atas yang masih aktif di dunia hiburan. Ia bisa menjadi sekarang ini bukan karena bantuan ibunya namun berkat usahanya sendiri yang mengikuti audisi. Dan ia berhasil mengalahkan 6000 ribu pesaing dengan nyanyian merdu dan breakdancing-nya. Debut pertama Sakura sebagai model majalah gaLs dan peran utama dalam drama remaja bersama co-star Shimura Sai, pelukis dan anggota boy band Gallantias. Ada pula yang menyebutkan kalau Sakura juga sedang dekat dengan salah satu anggota boy band tersebut.

**Name: Yamanaka Ino**

**DOB: 23th September 1992 (19 years old)**

**Position: Main Rapper, Lead Vocal, Dancer**

Ino memiliki sifat yang perfectionist dan sama cerewetnya dengan Temari, namun menurut Sakura, Ino lebih cerewet. Seorang fashionista dan suka sekali dengan Ikebana karena ibunya memiliki toko bunga terbesar di Konoha. Ayah Ino bekerja sebagai seorang introgator di Kepolisian Konoha. Ia anak bungsu dan kakak laki-lakinya, Deidara berteman baik dengan kakak Sakura yang bernama Sasori. Ino kuliah di Konoha International University jurusan Desain Mode dan Busana. Ino mengikuti audisi yang sama dengan Sakura dan menduduki 10 besar dalam audisi tersebut dengan penampilannya sebagai dancer yang memukau. Debut pertama Ino menjadi bintang iklan sebuah produk kecantikan dan minuman softdrink. Rumor beredar kalau gadis berambut pirang ini sedang dekat dengan anggota boy band Gallantias. Ino mewakili warna Ungu.

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**DOB: 27th December 1993 (18 years old)**

**Position: Lead Vocal, Dancer**

Gadis pendiam dan pemalu ini adalah member termuda, namun sifatnya lebih dewasa dari Temari. Hinata adalah adik dari penulis buku terkenal Hyuuga Neji. Hinata sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia dapat masuk Senju Entertaiment karena Tsunade melihat bakat gadis ini secara langsung pada sebuah acara beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata yang sedang memainkan biola langsung ditawarkan oleh Tsunade untuk bergabung dalam manajemennya. Hinata tidak menolak karena ini adalah kesempatan besar dalam meraih cita-citanya. Namun diantara lainnya, Hinatalah yang menempuh training terlama. Keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Konoha. Hinata kuliah di Konoha University of Art jurusan Desain Interior. Debut pertamanya sebagai model sebuah majalah desain. Hinata mewakili warna biru muda.

Cukup pengenalannya dan kembali ke berita selanjutnya...

**Unfreeze...**

"Bagaimana ini, pasti kena semprot lagi deh sama Tsunade-sama!" gumam Temari sambil meremas keras rambut pirangnya. Sedangkan Hinata melihat Temari dengan tatapan prihatin. "Tenang saja, nee-chan. Kami akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwa dan harapan" jawabnya dengan kata-kata puitis sambil membelai lembut punggung Temari.

"Hinata!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Hinata!" dan kali ini dengan mata berbinar-binar menahan tangis.

"Nee-chan!"apa bedanya dengan Temari.

"Hinata!" "Nee-chan" mereka berteriak bersama dengan haru dan tangisan kasih sayang, berpelukan dengan nistanya.

"Sungguh, mereka sangat lebay!" ujar Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"OOOiii diamlah kalian berdua, seperti Guy-sensei dan Lee-san saja. Cepat hentikan kegiatan nista kalian!" ujar Tenten setengah berteriak kepada pasangan aneh ini.

"**Usuratonkachi**!" gumam Sakura masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Namun telinga mereka yang sangat sensitif akan kata-kata tersebut langsung bereaksi. Karena ini kata kejam nomor urut 5 dari kamus kata kejam milik Sakura. Dan mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya, mereka akhirnya diam. "A..k..u k..a..l..a..h!" sambungnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap hurufnya. Pelajaran selanjutnya untuk mereka, jangan pernah membuat Sakura yang berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk bermain PSP itu kalah. Karena setelah ini mood-nya tidak akan pernah membaik hingga dua minggu mendatang. Dan bersiaplah.

"Kuso!" ucap mereka bersamaan namun hal itu tak terdengar oleh Sakura. Dan sepertinya mereka akan sabar terhadap sifat imouto yang satu ini. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang mampu membuat mood-nya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Beritakan ini kepada Uchiha-san!" ujar Hinata dan disertai anggukan masal dari anekinya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel mereka secara bersamaan dan mengirimkan pesan kepada orang yang bernama Uchiha-san tersebut. Siapakah dia?

"Heh, bagaimana dengan masalahku. Yang ini belum selasai malah nambah lagi yang lain." Ujar Temari dengan perasaan galau-nya. "Iya. Nanti kita selesaikan bersama-sama dengan kepala dingin, Oke!" jawab Tenten disertai cengiran khasnya.

Isi pesan:

**Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan kalah lagi.**

Dan pada saat itu juga, si Uchiha-san mendapatkan 4 pesan yang sama yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting itu.

Seberang kubu sana...

**Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan kalah lagi.**

Pesan itu membuat beberapa kerutan wajah di wajah tampan pria Uchiha itu. Dia bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi musuhnya yang satu ini. Rencana apalagi yang harus ia jalani untuk membuat mood gadis berambut pink itu kembali normal diatas rata-rata. Dan tiba-tiba tanpa diundang sesosok bayangan merah datang.

"A...pakah yang selanjutnya direncanakan oleh si Uchiha tampan hot imut-imut bulu ketek ini?" ujar Karin Rose dengan gaya lebaynya. Hah? Kenapa setan ini ikutan?

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>maap ya, ni cerita gaje banget. Abis...gw bosennnn...sekali-kali baca genre humor yak...ditunggu reviewnya yang banyak bagi pecinta SasuSaku...<strong>

**Arigatoooooo...**


	2. Follow The Rules

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei dan cerita ini saya adaptasi dari dunia K-pop yang penuh dengan girl band dan boy band. Jika ada kesamaan cerita mohon dimaklumi karena mungkin jalan pikir kita sama. Maaf sekali lagi ya...**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, Slight NaruSaku. SaIno, ShikaTema.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje, abal-abal, ababil (?)**

**AN: Klo mau liat picture-nya The Radiant, lihat aja di profile ane ya...cantik2 kok..hahaha*promosi lo#plak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senju Entertaiment Building

berjalan tegas menuju ruang pribadinya yang dipenuhi dengan piala-piala kemenangan dan kesuksesan dalam meniti karir anak didiknya. Betapa bangganya Tsunade memiliki anak-anak didik seperti mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan The Radiant. Girlband papan atas yang sedang naik daun di kancah hiburan tanah api tersebut. Tapi dari raut wajah awet mudanya, Tsunade terlihat sedikit marah dan khawatir. Pasti karena masalah gosip murahan itu. Sepertinya ia butuh klarifikasi.

**Senju Entertaiment telah mengeluarkan beberapa klarifikasi dari issue yang menyebar luas tentang kedekatan Temari, the leader of Radiant dan seorang pemuda DJ yang diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru, salah satu pentolan Konoha International University. Dinyatakan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan dekat sejak duduk di bangku Senior High School. Pernyataan ini disampaikan langsung oleh Ny. Tsunade setelah mendengar cerita anak didiknya itu. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kalau mereka memang berhubungan dekat.**

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa kau beri tahu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka?" tanya Temari setelah membaca sebuah majalah gosip tentang artikel dirinya dan Shikamaru. Keempat gadis lainnya hanya memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan bingung. Tsunade berjalan menuju Temari yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Sebagai leader, seharusnya kau sendiri yang bertanggung jawab atas masalah kecerobohanmu ini. Dan apa boleh buat, lebih baik mengatakan yang sebenarnya daripada disembunyikan. Paparazi itu manusia tanpa kepuasan. Dia akan terus menggali berita tentangmu jika tanpa adanya klarifikasi. Kita butuh kejujuran Temari" ujar Tsunade panjang lebar. Dan jika didengar baik-baik, pernyataan Tsunade itu memang benar. Sebenarnya wanita cantik ini hanya butuh kejujuran. Karena satu kebohongan nantinya terpaksa ditutupi lagi dengan kebohongan lainnya.

Gadis-gadis lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, Tsunade-sama..." belum sempat perkataan Temari lengkap, wanita berambut pirang itu telah memotongnya. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Shikamaru sebelumnya dan dia setuju untuk tidak menyembunyikan berita ini. Dia sangat pengertian jadi tolong hargai keputusannya, Tema-chan!" ujar Tsunade lembut agar tidak melukai gadis galau di depannya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama!"

"Iie, seharusnya kau berterima dengan kekasihmu itu!" jawabnya dengan senyuman godaan. Temari hanya bisa blushing-blushing ria. "Ah ya, aku ada berita penting untukmu Sakura!"

"Apa itu, Tsunade-obaasan?"

Tsunade tersenyum lebar, "Kau diminta untuk menjadi peran utama dalam film remaja terbaru bulan ini!"

"Bulan ini?" ujar Sakura sedikit berteriak sangking kagetnya. "Bukankah bulan ini, aku cuti dan melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Sepertinya harus kau tunda dulu, Sakura. Ini kesempatan bagus yang tidak datang dua kali. Cerita film ini sangat menarik dan mungkin akan mendapatkan rating tertinggi nantinya. Dan kau salah satunya yang cocok untuk berperan dalam film ini!"

"Salah satu?" dan kali ini Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau akan bermain bersama Uchiha Sasuke." Tambahnya dengan tawaan kemenangan karena berhasil membuat gadis ini sedikit geram.

" NANIIIII, DOYU KOTO DE?"

Dan teriakan mengerikan itu sukses membuat semua orang menutup telinga takut akan efek samping dari teriakan maut itu. Dan disinilah hidup menyebalkan seorang Haruno Sakura dimulai.

"Huh, moodnya jadi tambah jelek!" gumam Hinata menghela napas panjang yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran akan nasib mereka berempat setelah tiba di asrama nanti. Kelihatannya Sakura sedang berfikir mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak tawaran tersebut. Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke Ino. "Kenapa bukan Ino? Dia lebih cocok bermain peran bersama si Banci itu!" ujarnya dengan nada penuh dendam dan amarah(?)

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ya, Kau Ino-buta!"

"Iie, aku mau membuat duet single dengan Killer Bee-san. Ini kesempatanku untuk menjadi rapper terkenal, jidat." Jawab Ino sambil mencak-mencak ala rapper. Yo...yo...yo mannnn...dan tampaknya Sakura belum mau kalah, ia masih mencari alasan untuk menolak keras tawaran tersebut.

"Hinata saja!"

"Tidak, aku ada pemotretan wedding dress dengan Naruto-kun bulan ini!"

"Tenten saja!"

"No, no, no, no, aku sama sekali tidak bisa acting romantis cinta-cintaan itu, Sakura. Terima aja deh, susah amat!" ujar Tenten dengan sedikit amarah. Dan catatan lagi bagi mereka: jangan membuat Sakura yang sudah badmood menjadi badassmood. Akan berakibat fatal pada kesehatan dan janin(?)

"Tema...!"

"SUDAH TERIMA SAJA!" teriak Tsunade yang sudah hilang kesabaran karena Sakura melempar-lempar masalah tersebut kepada semua temannya. Sakura menjadi kaget bukan main dan hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan lunglai. Dengan keadaan terpaksa ia harus menerima tawaran tersebut atau tidak ia akan berakhir di penggorengan Ny. Tsunade.

**=radiant vs gallantias=**

Sakura pulang dengan wajah penuh kebencian terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu. Entah sejak kapan ia benci dengan bocah tengil bau tengik seperti dia. Seharian ia melamun di depan jendela asrama The Radiant. Asrama ini terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih, wangi bunga hasil karya Ikebana Ino merasuki penciuman mereka. Member lain sepertinya khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Entah sudah berapa jam ia duduk memandangi dunia luar yang sangat ramai dengan kendaraan dibawah sana merenungi nasibnya yang ternyata lebih sial dari anjing tetangga yang baru mati kemarin(?)

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Ino yang berdiri berkacah pinggang di belakang gadis bermahkota pink itu.

"Aku berfikir bukan melamun, Ino-buta!" jawabnya asal padahal ia tahu sendiri kalau dirinya ini sedang galau tingkat akut. Dikarenakan dia akan bertemu dengan musuh besar yang menyebalkan itu. Memang sih mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain dengan ketidaksengajaan namun hal ini berbeda. Mereka akan berperan dalam sebuah film percintaan dan soooo pasti dengan adegan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Itu yang membuatnya stress.

"Hah, baka. Itu namanya melamun. Dasar kurang waras!"

"Apa kau bilang, buta!" ujar Sakura dengan kilatan marah di matanya.

"Ah tidak...tidak...tadi hanya angin lalu saja!" dan sepertinya gadis ini ketakutan dengan kebiasaan Sakura dalam mengamuk. Lalu gadis fashionista itu pergi dari area kemarahan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tak mau berurusan dengan macan betina yang sedang ngidam.

Sempat terpikir oleh Sakura, awal perjumpaannya dengan Uchiha malang itu. Pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak dapat dilupakan oleh gadis ini karena si Uchiha itu telah membuat hadiah terindah dari Kaa-chan-nya rusak.

**Flashback...**

Sakura yang pada saat itu masih berumur 9 tahun, ia pergi bersama ibunya ke rumah seorang teman baik keluarganya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Saat itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Sakura. Dan ibunya memberikan sebuah kotak musik dengan balerina cantik diatas kotak tersebut. Kotak itu bewarna merah muda dengan baju balerina yang bewarna putih salju. Sakura sangat menyukai benda tersebut hingga suatu hari, seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dirinya mendorong Sakura dengan tidak sengaja. Dan tanpa sadar, kotak musik itu terjatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan tercerai berai.

"Kotak musikku!" ujar Sakura lirih sambil menghampiri kotak musiknya yang sudah sangat rusak. Balerina yang tadinya berdiri manis diatas kotak telah hilang entah kemana. Sakura menangis karena hadiah terindah dari Ibunya kini telah rusak. Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Huh, cengeng!" ujarnya kasar dan dengan nada dingin, padahal dirinyalah yang telah merusak benda kesayangan si gadis kecil. Bocah itu berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan berpangku tangan dan wajah acuh seperti tidak peduli kepada gadis kecil yang tengah menangis di depannya. Sakura berdiri dan langsung meneriaki bocah rambut biru malam itu.

"**Bakayarou**!" teriak Sakura sekuat tenaga dengan kilatan mata yang sangat geram kepada bocah yang berdiri sombong di hadapannya saat ini. Dan perlu untuk diketahui, itu adalah kata kejam nomor urut 3 dalam kamus kata kejam milik Sakura. "Kau merusak kotak musikku, baka!"

Bocah itu hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Sakura. Ternyata teriakan Sakura tadi membawa efek kepada orang lain yang berada disekitar mereka. Kaa-san Sakura datang dengan wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran sedangkan orang tua dari bocah itu hanya terdiam setelah melihat kotak musik yang mereka tahu milik Sakura sudah rusak dan bertebaran di lantai ruangan tersebut. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya ibunya lembut menenangkan hati anaknya yang sedang bersedih dan tampak kusut. Sakura kini telah berhenti menangis namun sisa-sisa air mata masih berbekas pada pipi chubby merah mudanya. Sakura langsung menunjuk bocah itu kasar, "Dia sudah merusak kotak musikku, Kaa-chan!" jawab Sakura dengan suara datarnya namun terkesan mengerikan.

"Aku tidak merusaknya, kau saja yang tidak benar memegang benda aneh itu!"jawab bocah itu ketus. "Lagi pula aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu, cengeng!"

Kata-kata terakhir bocah itu sukses membuat kemarahan Sakura memuncak, "**Chikushou**!" dan kata-kata ini dengan sangat lancar meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu dan sukses membuat para orang tua menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan wajah kaget bercampur sedikit marah. Dari mana gadis ini mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu. Lalu si bocah berniat membalas dengan tatapan mengerikan miliknya. "**Pinku-teme**!" teriaknya mengema di seluruh ruangan, bocah ini ingin melanjutkan kata-kata kasarnya tadi namun...

"Yamete yo, Sasuke!" ujar seseorang di balik punggung kecil bocah itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Itachi. Sasuke no oni-chan. Ia menepuk lembut pundak adiknya dan berkata, "Cepatlah minta maaf pada Sakura, aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi. Kau mendorongnya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang tidak suka disalahkan akhirnya marah dan membentak anikinya, "Ni-san lebih membela Pinky ini daripada aku, aku tidak mau!" jawabnya masih teguh pada pendirian dan keegoisannya. Itachi menghela napas panjang, "Sasuke, ayo minta maaf!" kini giliran ibunya yang berkata seperti itu. Dan hal itu justru membuat Sasuke tambah geram. "Dame yo!"

Sasuke berlari dari kerumunan keluarganya dan gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak mau minta maaf kepada Sakura dan di mata Sakura sudah terlihat kalau bocah ini sangat egois dan keras kepala. Sejak saat itu, Sakura mencap Sasuke sebagai musuhnya dan hal ini selalu terjadi hingga mereka beranjak remaja.

**End of Flashback...**

"Huh, kotak musikku yang malang. Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini Sasuke, kau tidak pernah minta maaf!" gumam Sakura yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya bersemayam tadi dan kini pikirannya di penuhi dengan menebak-nebak kejadian apa yang akan terjadi besok saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Dan tidak terasa bahwa matahari tak menyinari kota indah itu lagi melainkan terganti oleh cahaya lampu kelap kelip milik mobil-mobil dan bangunan megah di depan asramanya.

"Huh, sudah malam rupanya!"

"SAKURA...MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MELAMUN TERUS...AYO MANDIIIII!"

"Itu pasti Tema-neechan...Mendokusai!"

**=radiant vs gallantias=**

Orochimaru Entertaiment Building

Seorang pria tampan berambut biru malam dengan gaya rambut yang tidak biasa sedang asyik memainkan Ipad silver miliknya. Tak henti-henti matanya memandang layar freetouch tersebut. Terpampang disana sebuah artikel yang membuatnya tertarik sehingga membacanya berulang-ulang kali.

**Haruno Sakura menerima tawaran bermain peran dalam film remaja Jepang yang diangkat dari buku novel karangan Hatake Kakashi berjudul The Snow White Swan. Sakura akan berperan sebagai Hikari, seorang balerina wannabe yang ingin meraih mimpi sebagai balerina yang mendunia. Hikari bertemu dengan Tamaki, seorang breakdancer jalanan yang dingin dan memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Tamaki akan diperankan oleh salah satu anggota boyband Gallantias yakni Uchiha Sasuke. Film ini rencananya akan tayangkan di bioskop pada tanggal 1 Januari 2012. **

"Tidak disangka aku akan bekerja sama dengan si pinku itu!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangatnya, namun ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal pada gantungan tas pengaman Ipad miliknya. Jika disorot secara detail, benda itu mirip dengan balerina yang hilang dari kotak musik milik Sakura. Balerina dengan gaun seputih salju.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang diletakan tak jauh dari posisi duduknya saat ini, membuka pesan yang dikirimkan oleh empat onna sekaligus yang membuatnya masih berfikir hingga saat ini. Apa rencana yang cocok untuk membuat si Pinku itu kembali menghilangkan badmoodnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba, ide itu muncul di kepalanya. Dengan gerakan jari-jari yang cepat ia membalas pesan tersebut.

**To: Send to All (Temari-neesan, Tenten, Ino, Hinata)**

**Aku akan datang ke asrama kalian besok, jadi tunggulah!**

**From : Uchiha-san**

**=radiant vs gallantias=**

* * *

><p><strong>maaf ya...saya buat yg gaje lagi. untuk para peng-review, makasih banyak udah ninggalin jejak di cerita saya. mohon kerja samanya...kasi lagi ya reviewnyaaaaa...hahahahaha^^<strong>


End file.
